


Turn It Upside Down

by Hindy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned VICTON Ensemble, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: There it was again. That genuine concern, that need to do well for Subin. Subin wanted to challenge that for some reason. Seeing Seungwoo so perfectly open and ready to please, made Subin feel the need to switch things around.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Turn It Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/gifts).



> It all started with a few feral dms and here we are now with a full fleshed out fic, oops.
> 
> Thank you for my twin who's always hyping me and screaming at me when I start an nth fic, I wuv u a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Having sex with Seungwoo was always great, Subin couldn't deny it.

It was probably because Seungwoo was selfless and made sure that Subin was always feeling good, slowly sinking on his knees for their youngest, keeping him in his mouth while Subin felt himself grow hard under his tongue.

He always listened to Subin’s every moan and need, prepping him in the most torturous way with too much lube and teasing him by grazing his sweet spot without truly touching it. But it was exactly what Subin needed even though he was still too shy to clearly express what he wanted. Somehow, Seungwoo just knew. Every time, he knew how to make Subin stop thinking with an electrifying, toe-curling orgasm that would leave him panting lifeless on the bed.

But tonight was different and as Seungwoo was sliding in him, groaning right in his ear, Subin just wanted something different.

“Hyung,” he breathed out, choking on the word when Seungwoo gave his first thrust, “can we try something new tonight?”

Seungwoo leaned on his forearm and Subin suddenly missed his weight on him as it was grounding him, almost comforting in a way. He scanned Subin’s face to see if there was any sign of discomfort in the younger's face but only smiled, that gentle smile of his which doesn't show his teeth but reaches his eyes when he found no concern on his face and nodded at Subin's request.

"Of course Subinnie," once again Seungwoo moved, leaning from his forearms to his hands just to tower over Subin, and for a second, Subin forgot what he was going to ask, "how do you want to do it?"

There it was again. That genuine concern, that need to do well for Subin. Subin wanted to challenge that for some reason. Seeing Seungwoo so perfectly open and ready to please, made Subin feel the need to switch things around.

With a gentle hand, Subin started pushing Seungwoo away and Subin could feel Seungwoo’s heart fluttering under his skin. He felt so warm and strong under his palm but also incommensurably soft and easily breakable. It made Subin smirk to see the confusion on the older’s face.

It was too easy to literally push him around, making him lay down on the bed while Subin straddled his hips. For the first time in his life, Subin got to see Seungwoo under him, looking more vulnerable than he ever did in his short life. It actually made his head spin for a second.

So that’s what Seungwoo was feeling every time he tenderly pushed Subin on his back and stopped for a moment to look at him. Something clicked in Subin’s brain and it was like he understood Seungwoo better. He understood his need to give himself without restraint if it was to see Subin prettily laying down on the bed just like Seungwoo was right now.

What a sight it was to see Seungwoo now with his hair fanning over the pillow and over his eyes. Subin couldn’t help but brush his bangs away with feather-light touches until he properly sat down and Seungwoo made _that sound_.

It shook Subin to his core.

Like someone blowing on red ashes that suddenly came to life, it lit something inside Subin’s guts and soon enough it took over his brain just like wildfire. Subin wanted to hear it again, no scratch that, he _needed_ to hear it again and so with a roll of his hips, he waited for Seungwoo to do it again.

And Seungwoo did. He sang for Subin in a way only Subin was allowed to hear. It was dizzying and Subin felt drunk. So drunk on power and lust, his skin was prickling with excitement.

“Fuck, Subinnie,” here it was again, Seungwoo’s angelic voice ringing bells to Subin’s ears when Subin circled his hips one more time, “stop teasing.”

Seungwoo made a move under him, hoisting himself on his elbows and almost reaching behind Subin but Subin was faster, and with a firm hand on Seungwoo’s chest, he made him lay down again. To say Seungwoo was surprised would be an understatement. His eyes were shaky, scanning Subin’s face to understand what was happening but Subin only pouted, played his innocent role just a few minutes longer.

“I told you I wanted to try something new,” he said while softening his hold on Seungwoo’s chest, sitting once again on his calves, tearing a new mewl out of Seungwoo and feeling chills running up his spine, “let me take care of you tonight.”

Seungwoo didn’t add anything, just stared blankly at Subin, trying to understand what the youngest was trying to do as it wasn’t clear enough. Charitable Seungwoo who kept giving to everyone and was never asking for anything in return. Subin wanted, for once, just for once, to be able to take care of him the way he always was taking care of the others.

Selflessly and wholeheartedly.

After the smallest ‘ _ok_ ’ Subin had ever heard him mutter, Subin nodded and smiled with his head tilted on the side. He knew Seungwoo was weak for him, it didn’t take a genius to realize this. If he was to be honest, all of them were weak for Subin but Seungwoo was probably the one who showed it the most in their daily lives.

He was always trying to hold his hands, saying it was his way to show Subin that he would always be by his side but with time, Subin knew better. He knew it was just because he liked holding Subin’s hands. Or maybe just because he liked Subin period.

But this time, Seungwoo’s hands found their way on his thighs, squeezing the tender flesh every time Subin was taking a breath. It was exhilarating to see and to _feel_ him jolting whenever Subin decided to do so much as bat his eyelashes at him. He couldn’t help himself but smile when Seungwoo took a shaky deep breath.

“Relax hyung,” he said, sounding way more confident than he was feeling, excitement making his body shiver and his dick throb, “I’m not going to bite you,” he cheekily added while he leaned forward, one hand splayed over Seungwoo’s stomach, feeling him tense his muscle as if he had something to prove by showing off his well-defined muscles, “unless you want me to.”

Seungwoo didn’t have time to reply because suddenly Subin was taking him, slender hand wrapped around his cock, before he lined himself and sank down in one smooth motion. They both moaned, loud and breathy as none of them were used to this. It was all so thrilling, Subin hoped Seungwoo was enjoying it as much as he was.

And by the way Seungwoo was now gripping onto his thighs, Subin was confident in saying that he was enjoying it.

Subin was overwhelmed. Even if he knew how Seungwoo was built, he never really took the time to stop and stare because it was just obvious to him. Seeing him get out of the shower with nothing but his underwear on wasn’t a rare occurrence so maybe he thought that Seungwoo has always been built like this. But never when they were intimate like this did he take the time to just look and observe, touch and worship.

Two things he promised himself, he would change tonight.

Now as Subin was sitting on his dick, feeling it up to his stomach, he finally took the time to map Seungwoo’s chest like he should have done many nights ago. Seungwoo was so warm, almost too hot under his palms, and his skin was already sticky with sweat which was pooling around his belly button.

Everything in Seungwoo was just so charming and appealing. From his faint and shaved happy trail to his perky nipples, Subin wanted to map his body until he was able to remember it with his eyes closed. And of course, Seungwoo let him do it because he understood that Subin was having a blast with his new rush of power and if letting Subin roam his body meant it would make Subin happy, then he would just let it happen.

It wasn’t really how Subin wished he’d react but the night was still young and Subin hadn’t even started to properly touch Seungwoo. He only was just starting to let his fingers run over his skin, savoring every goosebump he was raising on his way, smirking when he was feeling Seungwoo’s dick twitch inside of him when his nails were digging in his pectorals.

His best reaction was still when Subin brushed a fingertip against one of Seungwoo’s nipples and he gracefully arched his back into the touch, digging his own nails into Subin’s thighs. Subin had to bite his lower lip not to let any noise out whenever Seungwoo was moving because truly this night wasn’t about him. Everything tonight was Seungwoo and how pretty his lips were every time they let a moan escape.

Of course, Subin did it again. 

He let his thumb graze over Seungwoo’s chest and when he caught on his nipple again, he stopped for a second before circling it with a grin. Seungwoo threw his head on the side and Subin had to stop himself at the last moment from latching onto his neck. It was as if Seungwoo was slowly letting his barriers down, letting Subin see how pretty he was when he was completely defenseless.

And Subin couldn’t get enough of this Seungwoo.

It’s not that Seungwoo ever put on a mask with him, he was too honest and too pure to lie in Subin’s face, too much in love with him to pretend he was someone else. Subin just never realized the kind of power he had over Seungwoo before this night and he was finally able to see how beautiful Seungwoo was when Subin was tearing him apart.

“Are your nipples sensitive, hyung?” Subin asked.

It sounded like teasing and maybe Subin added just a little bit of it, but mostly it was curiosity. What was making Seungwoo tick? Did Subin have any idea? If he had to even ask the question, then obviously he didn’t even know the deepest part of Seungwoo and it saddened him in a way. How selfish was he to never give back a fraction of what Seungwoo was offering to him, every day?

“Yes,” came Seungwoo’s broken answer, a simple puff of air crashing into the pillow as his cheeks became tinted in red.

He let the rest of his sentence trail off but Subin understood that he had permission to continue and by everything that was holy to Subin, he wasn’t going to stop there.

Seungwoo wasn’t even looking at him anymore but his labored breath told way more than his eyes could ever. Subin’s free hand, the one that wasn’t busy playing with Seungwoo’s nipple, was resting right above Seungwoo’s heart and it was exhilarating to feel his ribs properly vibrating with the thrumming of his heartbeat.

Subin wasn’t aware of his own body or of his own lust anymore. His brain only knew about Seungwoo and how devastatingly pretty he was every goddamn time he was whimpering Subin’s name. He didn’t know where his body stopped and where Seungwoo’s started and when he felt Seungwoo’s legs twitch, enough to push him forward, then he understood why Seungwoo always took his time with him.

Nothing came close to the sensation of having the power of someone’s pleasure in the palm of their own hands. Subin understood this and when he clenched around Seungwoo’s dick while rolling his nipple for the nth time between his thumb and index, then he came to a decision.

“Are you close hyung?” he asked him, his face so close to Seungwoo’s ear he could clearly see his damped hair sticking behind it.

Seungwoo didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Not when Subin rolled down his hips and nipped at his earlobe. He only hiccupped, probably to hide a sob, and nodded.

“Then come for me,” he ordered, dropping all formalities for once.

He didn’t dare call him by his name. Not just yet. Maybe one day he’ll get the chance to treat him as an equal but right now he was too busy licking his way up from his sternum to his throat before sinking his teeth in the tender meat of his shoulder.

Seungwoo came with a cry. A beautiful and melodic cry, even higher than his previous moans, and while he was coming inside of him, Subin felt hot and full. He didn’t even feel his own orgasm crashing upon him until he was licking his teeth mark off Seungwoo’s neck. Seungwoo couldn’t help himself and had snuck a hand around him when Subin was too busy feeling the moans leaving his throat with his lips.

Unlike Seungwoo, Subin curled into himself when he came, rounding his back and panting a weak ‘ _fuck_ ” into Seungwoo’s neck before slapping Seungwoo’s shoulder. The older didn’t have time to ride his orgasm-wave before he came crashing down on earth.

“Why did you hit me?” he asked Subin, surprised, confused, and a bit sad.

“I was supposed to take care of you, why did you do that?” Subin wasn’t actually mad, maybe a bit disappointed by the fact that he didn’t manage to blow Seungwoo’s mind enough to make him stop caring for others.

Seungwoo smiled at him, way more confident than he was a few minutes ago and Subin already missed how needy he looked with his head half-buried in the pillow. 

“I just like finishing with you,” he told him and Subin pouted at the sudden sappiness and he wished he would find it disgusting the way Seungwoo was glowing from happiness.

“Next time you won’t even be allowed to touch me,” Subin said with his arm crossed on his chest, puffing his cheeks and trying to appear taller than the way he was feeling.

“Oh?” Seungwoo cheekily replied, sitting up on the bed in one fluid sit-up that made Subin’s heart do a weird flip inside of his ribcage before bringing his face mere centimeters away from Subin’s, “wanna tie me up next time Subinnie?”

It was just a joke but the idea lingered between them and when Seungwoo was hoping to fluster Subin, the latter just held his gaze, feeling drunk again when Seungwoo was the first one to break eye-contact.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Subin ended up saying, and with a finger hooked under Seungwoo’s chin he made him look up before kissing him.

A kiss full of promises for the next time which made Seungwoo shiver in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it if you did don't forget to comment and kudo that would mean a lot to me!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3) for more fic ideas.


End file.
